The present invention relates to a flasher apparatus for vehicles capable of protecting from a short-circuit failure.
Most of conventional flasher apparatus for vehicles which have been in actual practice employ, as a safety means relative to an excessively large current caused by the short-circuits in direction indicating lamps and associated electric windings, fusible links provided outside or inside the flasher apparatus and equivalents thereof.
In the conventional apparatus, however, it often occurs that a vehicle operator replaces the burned out fusible link provided outside the apparatus by a new one which has a larger rated value or an alternative. Such a replacement is not desirable from the standpoint of safe running and management of the vehicle. In the case the fusible link or the equivalent is provided inside the apparatus, the flasher apparatus is disabled from its function by the excessively large current. This also results in the undesired result from the standpoint of safe vehicle running.